Almas gemelas
by Sinthariel
Summary: En la hora exacta en la que cumples los 18 años las primeras palabras que tu alma gemela te dirigirá aparecen tatuadas en tu piel, permitiendo así que puedas reconocerla. Kurt tiene 17 años, 364 días, 16 horas y más nervios de los que una persona normal puede soportar. SoulmateAU
1. Me llamo Blaine

**Disclaimer: **Idea tomada de un post de tumblr ( namastah. tumblr com /post/89885752110/soulmate-au-in-a-world-where-you-wake-up-on-your)

* * *

**…Capítulo 1: Me llamo Blaine…**

Kurt estaba nervioso, muy nervioso; no le parecía que nunca hubiera estado tan nervioso como en este día que, por fin, cumplía los 18 años. Uno de los días más importantes de su vida –por no decir el que más–, y no sólo era incapaz de mantener nada en su estómago de puros nervios si no que también se sentía completamente agotado por no haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche anterior.

Pero el calendario no mentía, 27 de mayo de 2011. Aún quedaban más de ocho horas, pero estaba impaciente; impaciente porque llegara la hora en la que justo se cumplían 18 años de su nacimiento, impaciente por poder conocer al fin las primeras palabras que su alma gemela le iba a dirigir cuando se encontraran.

A decir verdad, la palabra nervioso no podía definir fielmente el abanico de sensaciones que experimentaba en esos momentos, paseando adelante y atrás por el pasillo y la sala de estar, sacando de quicio a cualquier persona que se cruzara con él.

Se había sentido nervioso cuando Mercedes se encaprichó con él y le encaró sobre sus sentimientos –instigada por la Trinidad Impía-, obligándole a rechazarla con la mayor delicadeza posible (e intentando salvar su amista, sin buen resultado), improvisando para ello una mentira en la que él estaba enamorado de Rachel para no revelar que la verdadera persona por la que él estaba colado no sólo era un hombre, sino el quaterback del equipo del colegio.

Se había sentido nervioso el día que su padre le pilló bailando _Single Ladies _con Brittany y Tina en su cuarto, lo que terminó con él fingiendo que Tina era su novia y uniéndose al equipo de rugby de la escuela para no decepcionar a su padre.

Se había sentido nervioso el día aquel que por fin se armó de valor y consiguió convencerse a sí mismo para contarle a su padre que era gay.

Se había sentido nervioso cuando descubrió que tendría que compartir habitación con Finn, de quien aún estaba completamente enamorado de aquellas, ya que sus padres habían dar un paso más en su relación e irse a vivir juntos.

Pero jamás se había sentido tan nervioso como en esos momentos. Conocer a tu alma gemela, a la persona con la que sentirías una conexión tan fuerte que pasara lo que pasara seguiríais unidos era muy difícil. A pesar de que esas palabras tatuadas en tu cuerpo pudieran ayudar, no aseguraban que fueras a encontrarte con tu alma gemela alguna vez en tu vida. Simplemente era una forma de saber que era ella una vez que la encontraras.

Las palabras podían ser cualquier cosa, cualquiera; pocas personas tenían la suerte de tener unas palabras tan específicas que no dieran lugar a dudas de que se trataba de la persona correcta. Otras simplemente tenían tatuadas frases tan comunes como "Buenos días", "¿Tiene hora?" o similares, que en lugar de ayudarte a encontrarla, sólo servían para confundirte. La única forma entonces de saber si era o no tu alma gemela, era comprobar que su tipo de letra y la de las palabras grabadas en tu cuerpo fuera o bien la misma o un tipo de letra que esa persona tuviera en el momento en que os conocisteis.

Nadie podía estar seguro de quién le dirigiría esas palabras; nada aseguraba que el alma gemela de un chico heterosexual fuera una mujer o que el de una chica lesbiana fuera otra chica, pero eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que esta alma gemela no iba acorde a la orientación sexual de la persona.

—Kurt, ¿quieres hacer el favor de calmarte y dejar de rondar por la casa? —le dijo su padre, a pesar de que podía notarse que estaba casi tan nervioso como él.

—Sí, tío… Nos estás poniendo a todos de los nervios con tanto paseíto… Siéntate un poco y veamos la televisión o algo —añadió su hermanastro desde el sofá.

—No puedo calmarme, papá… Sabes lo que es, tú has pasado por ello y estoy seguro de que estabas tan nervioso como yo. No me puedo creer que por fin vaya a conocer las primeras palabras de mi alma gemela… —Una vez que Kurt empezaba a hablar, no había manera de hacerlo callar—. Me pregunto sí será algo bastante específico, no quiero terminar con un tatuaje con unas palabras tan sumamente comunes que no me digan nada… Y espero que no sea malhablado, tampoco quiero terminar con algo de eso tatuado en una pierna. También espero que…

Burt y Finn se giraron hacia la televisión, dejando de escuchar al nervioso muchacho que no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre aquello que ocurriría en unas horas. Pasados unos minutos se percataron de que la perorata de Kurt había dejado de escucharse de fondo tras darse cuenta de que nadie le estaba haciendo el más mínimo caso.

Se sentó en la cama de su habitación y miró fijamente el reloj que estaba en una esquina de la cómoda donde tenía todas sus cremas faciales. Las 15:37 marcaba. Seis horas y veintinueve minutos. Sentía que no podía esperar ni un minuto más y aún quedaban más de seis horas.

No sabía qué hacer para que pasara el tiempo más rápido por lo que se puso a hacer limpieza de toda su ropa e ir apartando aquello que ya no usaba, para dejar sitio a ropa nueva. El tejido deslizándose entre sus dedos y revolver entre la mezcla de colores que era su armario siempre lograba distraerlo cuando estaba nervioso o agobiado y esta vez, aunque no tan efectivamente como otras veces, también funcionó.

Cuando tenía un considerable montón de ropa apartada en un extremo de la cama (y mucho más hueco en su armario del que había habido en meses) bajó al garaje en busca de una caja o algo en lo que poder guardar ese montón de ropa. Nunca se sabía cuándo iba a querer ponérsela de nuevo, así que raramente tiraba algo. Encontró una que a pesar de no ser muy grande, serviría por ahora y subió con ella a su cuarto. Cuando terminó de guardarlo todo y recoger el resto, volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que habían pasado un poco más de cuatro horas.

Empezó a prepararse para la cena, escogiendo uno de los conjuntos que el mismo había diseñado. Sabía que nadie se vestiría formalmente, a fin de cuentas era una cena en casa, pero él no podía evitar hacerlo en ocasiones especiales.

Terminó de ponerse la última prenda justo cuando Carole los estaba llamando para que fueran a cenar. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver tanto a su padre como a su madrastra vestidos formalmente, pero más se sorprendió cuando llegó Finn, al que habían convencido –no sin mucho esfuerzo– para ponerse un traje y quien se sentía visiblemente incómodo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron, terminando justo cuando el reloj del salón daba las campanadas de las diez de la noche. Consultó su móvil y, efectivamente, comprobó que quedaban 6 minutos para que se cumpliera 18 años de vida en este mundo.

Cinco minutos; todos se pusieron de pie en una especie de círculo alrededor suyo, estaban expectantes.

Cuatro minutos; Kurt empezó a preguntarse en qué parte de su cuerpo aparecerían las palabras. Era algo imposible de predecir.

Tres minutos; se quitó el jersey que llevaba, dejándolo sobre la silla y quedando sólo con la camisa morada que vestía bajo este.

Dos minutos. Un minuto.

Era la hora, vio el reloj de su móvil cambiar a las 22:06 y respiró profundamente. Ahora que sabía que ya habían aparecido, tenía miedo de buscar y leer lo que podría haber aparecido… No sabía dónde estarían, pero al menos sabía que no estaban ni en su cara ni en su cuello pues su familia no había hecho el más mínimo movimiento. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, le daba un poco de vergüenza examinarse con toda su familia mirándole fijamente.

—Kurt, venga, muévete o no las encontrarás en la vida —le instó Finn, a lo que su padre movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

—Avisad cuando sepáis lo que pone —dijo Carole, saliendo de la cocina para darle un poco más de intimidad.

Kurt empezó a mirarse los brazos, remangándose para ello la camisa sin encontrar la más mínima marca en la blanca piel de sus brazos. Empezó entonces a quitársela con bastante dificultad pues sus dedos no atinaban a pasar los botones por el ojal para soltarlos. Cuando por fin consiguió quitarse la prenda y dejarla sobre la mesa, escuchó a Finn y Burt contener la respiración. Lo habían encontrado. Habían encontrado las palabras que habían aparecido sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde…? —empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase pues su padre se estaba tocando el punto donde él debía de tener la marca.

Salió de la cocina y corrió al espejo que había en la pared del pasillo, girando su cuerpo para poder ver el tatuaje y leer las palabras que marcarían su vida romántica. Allí estaban, no muy grandes pero perfectamente claras, escritas en una letra clara pero con sencilla, casi como la de alguien que acaba de aprender a escribir.

«Me llamo Blaine» podía leerse con claridad en su omoplato derecho.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Primer fic Klaine que escribo a pesar de estar completamente enamorada de estos dos(¿). Pero cuando vi este AU en Tumblr no pude evitar que mis dedos empezaran a escribir esta historia._

_No sé cuántos capítulos será ni cuándo podré actualizar pues hasta el 28 de mayo estoy de finales en la uni… Pero después de eso, avalancha de actualizaciones._

_Un saludo y espero que nos leamos en los siguientes capítulos._


	2. Academia Dalton

**Disclaimer:** Idea tomada de un post de tumblr ( namastah. tumblr com /post/89885752110/soulmate-au-in-a-world-where-you-wake-up-on-your )

* * *

…**Capítulo 2: Academia Dalton…**

—_«Me llamo Blaine» _—pronunció Kurt en voz alta, sólo para comprobar cómo sonaría y sin poder dejar de mirar aquellas palabras escritas en su hombro. Las palabras que él le diría, que Blaine –quien quiera que fuese– le dirigiría nada más conocerse.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, su padre había llegado hasta donde él estaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente a lo que él, en un acto reflejo, le pasó los brazos alrededor de la espalda.

—¡Un nombre, Kurt! ¡Un nombre! —exclamó su padre, tan emocionado como él—. Entre todas las palabras que te podía haber dicho, lo primero que hará será presentarse… Un nombre, no hay nada mejor que eso.

—¿Y cómo se llamará nuestro futuro yerno? —preguntó Carole, que había llegado hasta donde se encontraban ellos en cuanto empezó a sentir el alboroto y tenía curiosidad por saber qué palabras habían aparecido.

—Algo así como _Bley_, me pareció entender —contestó Finn, que al no haber podido leer bien lo que ponían, respondió con lo que había entendido decir a su hermanastro.

—Es Blaine, en realidad —dijo Kurt mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su padre y sonreía ampliamente, contento de tener, por fin, las palabras grabadas en su cuerpo—. «Me llamo Blaine». Es simplemente perfecto.

—o—

Esa misma noche, siguió dándole vueltas al tema de su alma gemela. Ya sabía cómo se llamaba, ya sabía que –probablemente– sería un hombre pero aún no sabía cómo sería su aspecto o qué le gustaría.

¿Sería rubio? ¿Moreno? ¿Pelirrojo? Y sus ojos, ¿de qué color serían? Su mente se llenó de las hipotéticas apariencias de su alma gemela; moreno de ojos verdes, rubio de ojos muy oscuros, pelirrojo de ojos azules… Pelo liso o con bucles, cortito o largo, moreno o pálido… Había tanto que imaginar. ¿Le gustaría la música? ¿Sería deportista? ¿Le gustaría, por un casual, la moda tanto como a él? ¿Qué estilo de ropa llevaría?

Noche tras noche, pensaba en Blaine hasta quedarse dormido. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno, que lo estaba idealizando demasiado y corría el riesgo de llevarse una desilusión cuando lo conociera (Kurt era completamente optimista en este aspecto, _sabía _que lo llegaría a conocer) pero aún así, no podía evitarlo. Ya se había formado una imagen de _su _Blaine, un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes al que le gustaba la música y la moda tanto como a él.

Otras noches se imaginaba la situación en la que se conocería. Escenas y escenas, que parecían sacadas de películas, se proyectaban en su mente y en las que él y Blaine eran los protagonistas. Una cafetería de Nueva York, actuando en un teatro de Broadway, una biblioteca…

Ni siquiera la preocupación por la competición, que cada vez estaba más cerca y tenían rivales más buenos podía evitar que cada noche, aunque fueran 15 minutos, pensara en eso. Incluso conseguía apartar de su mente el hecho de que el acoso se hubiera incrementado y estuviera empezando a pasarle factura. Se sentía bastante irritable e incomprendido, ser la única persona abiertamente gay no era fácil y todo el mundo dejaba traslucir una ligera homofobia hacia él, queriéndolo o no.

Incluso el Señor Schuester, con sus competiciones de _chicos contra chicas_ hacía que se sintiera fuera de lugar y ligeramente incómodo con la situación. Sólo cuando el profesor rectificó el tema semanal e hizo que el grupo de chicos cantara algo de chicas y viceversa, Kurt empezó a emocionarse y a planear.

Kurt quería –o mejor dicho, intentaba– ayudar y aportar ideas en la nueva versión de la tarea que tenían siendo el que más conocía del tema, pero sus compañeros no parecían querer hacerle más caso del necesario e incluso se las arreglaban para hacerlo sentir de menos, diciéndole que no hacía nada útil y que mejor fuera a investigar a sus competidores, como por ejemplos los Warblers de la Academia Dalton, con los que habían empatado en las regionales y a los que se tendrían que volver a enfrentar en la competición nacional. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado de que no lo tomaran en serio, así que en un intento de que le vieran que él también podía ser útil al equipo, decidió vestirse con su ropa más formal y discreta e ir a la Academia Dalton a ver qué se traían entre manos los Warblers.

Llegó a la Academia en un momento en que todo el mundo parecía estar muy emocionados, hablando y caminando rápidamente todos en la misma dirección. Kurt se quedó a medio camino en unas escaleras, sin saber muy bien por dónde ir ni lo que estaba pasando. Paró a uno de los chicos vestido con el uniforme de la Academia que en ese momento pasaba por su lado para preguntarle.

—Eh, disculpa. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Soy nuevo aquí… —dijo con una voz suave, intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

El chico moreno y perfectamente peinado con mucha más gomina de lo que cualquier persona llevaría le tendió la mano mientras se presentaba.

—Me llamo Blaine —Kurt se quedó completamente helado y apenas atinó a decir su nombre a modo de presentación. «Me llamo Blaine», unas palabras que conocía perfectamente y que nunca pensó que escucharía tan pronto dichas ahora por el muchacho que tenía frente a él. Kurt estrechó su mano, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar ante todo esto. No era como se lo había imaginado pero no por ello le resultó menos agradable, el chico que tenía ante él tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel y el pelo oscuro. No parecía vestir mal, pero viendo que llevaba el uniforme de Dalton, tampoco se podía decir mucho de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó, cuando se sintió capaz de enlazar las palabras y formar una frase medianamente coherente.

—¡Los Warblers! —dijo echando un vistazo hacia donde se dirigía la gente—. Cada cierto tiempo hacen un concierto improvisado en la sala común. Suele tener a todo el colegio en vilo.

—Espera, ¿el club de coro aquí mola?

—Los Warblers son como estrellas del rock —Una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cada vez que hablaba de ello. Kurt lo miró sin poder creerse lo que decía. Ellos tenían que aguantar insultos, que les tiraran batidos… y aquí ser del coro era lo mejor que te podía pasar—. Vamos, conozco un atajo.

Blaine lo tomó de la mano antes de echar a caminar hacia donde fuera que estuviera eso. Kurt podía notar su pulso acelerado contra la mano del otro muchacho y deseó que sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas o que al menos no fuera tan notorio. Caminaron bastante rápido, yendo incluso medio corriendo, hasta la sala común donde los Warblers se encontraban moviendo mesas de aquí a allá y despejando la zona para su improvisada actuación. Kurt vio a todo el mundo, dándose cuenta de lo diferentes que eran y lo comentó a lo que Blaine le contestó, con un guiño, que no olvidara su chaqueta la próxima vez. Lo sabía. Kurt estaba seguro de que Blaine sabía que no era un alumno nuevo, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie ni le había echado de allí así que no podía ser tan malo.

Blaine dejó su mochila sobre una mesa, se disculpó y fue a unirse al resto de la gente, al tiempo que el coro empezaba a tararear el inicio de la canción y, para sorpresa de Kurt, empezó a cantar. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras cantaba, no podía evitar fijarse en que el resto de estudiantes que habían ido a verlos estaban disfrutando y no podía evitar sonreír al ver que Blaine tenía razón, aquí los Warblers no eran los marginados, ni los raros; aquí eran de los más populares de las escuela y todo el mundo estaba encantado con ellos. No dejaba de pensar en que ojalá fuera así en su instituto y que no tuvieran que pasar por todo lo que les hacían el resto de estudiantes.

Kurt empezó a moverse también al ritmo de la música sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de pensar en que, por mucho que lo hubiera idealizado, Blaine aún era más perfecto en persona de lo que él había llegado a pensar. Sí, había bastando menos de media hora para que se enamorara perdidamente de ese estudiante de la Academia Dalton que había resultado ser su alma gemela.

La canción era perfecta, pero su voz lo era aún más. Kurt era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo y también sentía la vista de Blaine clavada en él, como si le estuviera dedicando la canción. Sabía que simplemente era que él estaba justo en frente, pero era bonito imaginar eso.

Cuando terminaron todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y la multitud se juntó acercándose a ellos para felicitarlos. Sí, se notaba que eran populares y que todo el mundo les quería.

Blaine se acercó con otros dos Warblers (que parecían ser de los líderes del grupo) y él empezó a sentirse nervioso, temía que Blaine efectivamente no sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad no era un nuevo estudiante si no que se lo hubiera dicho a sus amigos. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido y estaban los cuatro solos empezó a darse cuenta de que eso era lo que había pasado. Notaba las miradas de los otros chicos, no tanto enfadadas como preguntándose qué hacía ahí.

Blaine los presentó como Wes y David, mientras le acercaba un café con leche.

—Es muy amable por vuestra parte invitarme a un café antes de darme una paliza por espiaros.

—No vamos a darte una paliza —aseguró Wes.

—Eras un espía tan malo —dijo David con una sonrisa—, que resultabas hasta adorable.

—Lo que me hace pensar —añadió Blaine, dejando su café sobre la mesa—, que espiarnos no es la verdadera razón por la que has venido.

Kurt se quedó sin saber que decir, sonriendo ligeramente hasta que algo se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Chicos… ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? —Ante la no respuesta de los otros, decidió proseguir—. ¿Sois… sois todos gays?

Empezaron a reírse suavemente, como si fuera lo último que se les habría ocurrido que Kurt pudiera preguntar.

—Eh, no… — Kurt se sintió bastante decepcionado al oír eso de labios de Blaine y por poco deja caer el café—. Quiero decir, yo sí lo soy, pero estos dos de aquí tienen novia.

—Esto no es una escuela de gays, simplemente no toleramos el acoso de ningún tipo.

—A todo el mundo se lo trata por igual, no importa lo que sea. Es muy simple —terminó Wes.

No sabía qué decir, era todo tan diferente del William McKinley que no se lo podía ni siquiera imaginar. No sabía cómo podía ser ir a clase tranquilamente sin ser empujado contra las taquillas o bañado por un batido. Se sentía extraño, una mezcla de agobio, miedo y todo lo que él sentía cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto amenazaba con hacer que se echara a llorar. Suponía que se había quedado demasiado tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Blaine lo empezó a mirar con cara de preocupación y les pidió a sus amigos que los dejaran solos un rato. Respiró hondo cuando los otros se fueron, intentando calmarse.

—Me parece que estás teniendo problemas en tu escuela…

—Soy… Soy la única persona fuera del armario en mi instituto —No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas al decir eso—. He intentado ser fuerte, hacer como que no me afectaba pero… —Su voz se cortó cuando sintió los brazos del otro chico a su alrededor. No sabía exactamente cuándo se había levantado de su silla y se había acercado, pero su presencia era reconfortante.

—Sé lo que es, Kurt… —El muchacho trazaba amplios círculos en su espalda con la mano, intentando calmarlo—. En mi antiguo instituto era igual, por eso fui un cobarde y huí de allí. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que confrontar a todo aquel que se meta contigo… Todos esos prejuicios son sólo ignorancia.

—Gra… Gracias —dijo cuando consiguió serenarse, a pesar de que aún seguía abrazado a él—, siempre está bien contar con el consejo y la experiencia de alguien mayor que tú… Aunque en mi caso, nunca he tenido a nadie.

—No estoy tan seguro de que eso de "mayor que tú" sea verdad… A fin de cuentas, en mi curso hay pocas personas menores que yo…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo.

—Estoy en undécimo grado, Kurt. Si ni siquiera he conseguido aún mi marca… —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces antes de mirarlo con curiosidad—. ¿Tú… tú ya la tienes?

Kurt asintió levemente, sin saber qué decir aunque algo aliviado de que aún no la tuviera pues eso explicaba que no hubiera reaccionado ante su encuentro tal y como lo hizo él.

—¿Y ha habido suerte en la búsqueda?

—La tengo desde hace muy poco, aún no ha habido tiempo de encontrarla —se negaba a revelar tan pronto la identidad de su alma gemela.

—La encontrarás, seguro. Te lo mereces… —sonaba realmente sincero y se alegró por ello. Sí, estaba deseando "encontrarla".

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Bien, segundo capítulo y Kurt ya ha encontrado a su alma gemela… ¿Y todavía decían que era muy difícil encontrarla?_

_Se ruega disculpen por cualquier falta, error gramatical y todo eso, pero son casi las 3 de la mañana, llevo todo el día optimizando funciones y me muero. Eso sí, si veis alguna, os estaría muy agradecida de que avisáseis para que pueda arreglarlo._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!_


	3. Un beso

******Disclaimer:** Idea tomada de un post de tumblr ( namastah. tumblr com /post/89885752110/soulmate-au-in-a-world-where-you-wake-up-on-your)

* * *

**…Capítulo 3: Un beso…**

Todos los días eran igual para él. Se levantaba, se duchaba, se pasaba sus diez buenos minutos mirando la marca de su omoplato y, desde hacía poco, escuchando también repetirse una y otra vez las palabras en su cabeza, se vestía e iba a clase. Al llegar lo esperaba el incansable Karofsky y sus empujones contra las taquillas y sus insultos, lo que poco a poco iba deprimiendo y a la vez enfadando a Kurt.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando este acoso, más del que había admitido ante Blaine. No sabía qué problema tenía, pero día tras día Kurt era el objetivo de sus empujones y palabras de desprecio. Blaine le decía que lo enfrentara, que no podía seguir así, pero Kurt simplemente no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Muchas veces lo había pensado, pero siempre el miedo terminaba apoderándose de él, impidiéndole hacer nada más que quedarse agazapado contra la taquilla.

Era el día de la actuación de las chicas y todos estaban en la sala de coro, maravillados por lo que habían preparado. Kurt notó su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo y lo sacó, viendo un mensaje de Blaine. "Valentía" leyó en la pantalla nada más desbloquear el móvil. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Salió de la sala, aún sonriendo y bastante animado, echando de vez en cuando un vistazo al móvil para releer el mensaje de ánimo. Totalmente absorto en él, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que no sintió un manotazo que tiró su móvil al suelo y unas manos empujarlo por el pecho contra las taquillas. Karofsky, ¿quién más iba a ser? Se quedó apoyado contra la taquilla mientras el miembro del equipo de rugby se alejaba, mirándolo de frente como retándolo a que dijera algo. Kurt respiró hondo dos, tres veces antes de reunir el suficiente valor como para salir corriendo detrás de él, llamándolo a voces por el pasillo.

—¡Estoy hablando contigo! —gritó Kurt nada más entrar en los vestuarios del equipo.

—El vestuario de las chicas es la otra puerta —le contestó sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarlo.

—¡¿Qué problema tienes?! —Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él—. ¡¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?! —Kurt empezaba a alterarse y no podía evitarlo.

—¿A parte de ti colándote en los vestuarios para espiarme?

—Ah, sí; la pesadilla de todo tío hetero —Estaba sobreactuando, pero el nerviosismo que sentía le impedía tranquilizarse—: todos los gays existimos para acosaros y convertiros también en gays. Pues adivina qué, imbécil; ¡no eres mi tipo!

—¿En serio? —contestó el otro, frunciendo el entrecejo en una mueca de sorna.

—Sí —Kurt se acercó un poco más, mostrándose desafiante—. No ando detrás de tíos rechonchos que sudan demasiado y se van a quedar calvos antes de los 30.

—No te pases, Hummel —Levantó su puño apretado y lo acercó a la cara de Kurt.

—¿Vas a pegarme? —Intentó ocultar el miedo que en realidad sentía—. ¡Pues hazlo!

—¡No me obligues! —Cerró la puerta de la taquilla de un portazo, acercando más aún el puño al rostro del otro.

—Pégame, porque eso no va a cambiar quien soy… —Se sentía a punto de llorar, pero sabía que era más por rabia que por miedo—. No puedes quitarme la homosexualidad a golpes como yo tampoco puedo quitarte la ignorancia a ti.

—¡Sal de mi vista! —Karofsky empezaba a alterarse realmente, pero ya nada podía detener a Kurt.

—¡No eres más que un chiquillo asustado que no puedo soportar lo increíblemente ordinario que es!

Antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera la frase notó como las manos del otro se colocaban una a cada lado de su cabeza y sus labios lo besaban. Con insistencia. Kurt se quedó completamente congelado e incapaz de reaccionar, de tan asustado y asqueado como se sentía. Cuando se separó de él, aún incapaz de moverse, pudo notar como hacía un amago de volver a besarle, lo que le hizo reaccionar, empujándolo por el pecho lejos de él y alejándose, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. Era todo una pesadilla, no podían haberlo besado… No ese mastodonte que vivía para hacerlo sufrir y empujarlo contra las taquillas. Aún conmocionado, apenas se percató de que Karofsky, después de dar un puñetazo a la taquilla, salía del vestuario. No podía pensar, no sabía qué hacer, no… Estaba mucho más que asustado, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y su cuerpo con ellas… Y más aún, su primer beso había sido robado por ese tipo. Se dejó deslizar contra la taquilla, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y cerrando sus ojos cuando las lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

—o—

Llevaba encerrado en su cuarto desde que había vuelto del instituto, después de intercambiar unas breves palabras con su padre, asegurando que tenía mucho que estudiar para el día siguiente, una excusa que evitaría una larga charla.

Después de ponerse ropa cómoda y dejar tirada su bolsa en una esquina de la habitación, se echó en la cama móvil en mano (que, por suerte, había sobrevivido al golpe) con el dedo pulsando el botón de llamada a Blaine de manera tan automática, que apenas se percató de ello hasta que no escuchó la voz de su alma gemela a través del altavoz.

—¿Kurt? —Su tono sonaba extrañado, a fin de cuentas no era normal que lo llamara.

—Bl-blaine… —No podía evitar que su voz aún sonara ligeramente temblorosa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con la preocupación tiñendo su voz al escuchar hablar al otro —¿Te ha hecho algo Karofsky?

—Me besó —soltó directamente, incapaz de encontrar una forma más delicada de decirlo—. Le encaré, le dije todo lo que pensaba sobre él y me besó.

—Kurt… Lo siento…

Lágrimas volvían a fluir como un torrente por sus mejillas, incapaz de detenerlas. Enterró la cara en la almohada, tanto para ahogar cualquier ruido que pudiera hacer como para secarlas. La rabia inundaba su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en Karofsky besándole en el vestuario, en cómo intentó volver a hacerlo después de la primera vez…

—Kurt —la voz de Blaine sonaba suave, apaciguadora —, ¿quieres que vaya mañana a hablar con él?

—Blaine… —dijo ignorando su pregunta cuando consiguió dejar de llorar lo suficiente como para poder hablar—. Me siento tan… usado… Tan asqueado de mí mismo…

—Escucha, sé que estás disgustado ahora mismo por eso, pero no le des tanta importancia… Intenta no pensar en ello, intenta apartarlo de tu mente por ahora… No es tan importante, a fin de cuentas —intentó animarlo Blaine, sin darse cuenta de que eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho en esos momentos—, es sólo un beso que ni siquiera tú diste.

—Pero… Da igual, por mucho que lo intente esa imagen y esa sensación sigue volviendo a mí… Intento no pensar, pero es… —Había vuelto a empezar a llorar y su voz se había cortado—. Tú no lo entiendes… No… ¡No estás entendiendo para nada cómo me siento ahora mismo!

—Kurt, sabes… —Pero antes de llegar a escuchar lo que sabía, Kurt ya había colgado.

Estaba molesto, no tanto con Blaine como consigo mismo y con Karofsky, a pesar de haberla pagado con el muchacho de Dalton. Su primer beso. Su primer beso y no con una persona a la que amara sino con alguien al que no podía detestar más.

Dejó caer el móvil al suelo, junto a su cama e ignoró la vibración que provocaban las llamadas y mensajes que recibía, probablemente de Blaine. Cuando consiguió calmarse, un buen rato después, cogió el móvil arrepentido y lo desbloqueó: 5 llamadas perdidas y 3 mensajes, todos ellos de Blaine.

_«Kurt, siento si dije algo que te molestara…»_

_«Kurt, coge el móvil, por favor. Sé que estás ahí._ _»_

_«Vale, sé que ahora estás molesto, pero sigue en pie lo de ir mañana. Sólo contéstame con tiempo suficiente para que pueda llegar. Buenas noches. :*_ _»_

Le dio a responder y rápidamente tecleó un mensaje de arrepentimiento y asegurándole que quería que fuera con él al día siguiente a su instituto.

Kurt fue a cenar nada más enviar el mensaje y comió en silencio, sin apenas escuchar y mucho menos participar en las conversaciones de su familia. Tan pronto como terminó, volvió su cuarto y tras seguir su ritual de belleza de todas las noches, se fue a dormir.

—o—

—Gracias otra vez por venir —mencionó Kurt mientras ambos subían por las escaleras del McKinley en busca de Karofsky.

—No pasa nada. Y mejor déjame hablar a mí —contestó el otro chico, vestido aún con el uniforme de Dalton.

—Ahí está —Nada más doblar la esquina, el jugador de rugby apareció en su campo de visión.

—Disculpa —dijo Blaine en un tono que casi podía ser autoritario.

—Hola, muchachitas —se burló Karofsky—. ¿Es tú novio, Kurt?

—A Kurt y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo sobre una cosa —soltó Blaine antes de que él pudiera hacer nada más que rodar los ojos.

—Tengo clase —espetó el aludido, prosiguiendo su camino y pasando entre los dos muchachos, no sin darle antes un golpe a Kurt en el hombro.

—Kurt me dijo lo que hiciste —la voz de Blaine sonaba ligeramente amenazadora.

—¿Sí? —Se estaba haciendo el loco y se podía notar claramente—. ¿Y qué es eso que hice?

—Me besaste… —Nada más decirlo pudo notar que David miraba nervioso a un lado y a otro, temeroso de que alguien pudiera haber escuchado lo que acababa de decir Kurt.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Parece que estás un poco confundido —empezó Blaine—, algo completamente normal. Es bastante difícil de aceptar para algunas personas —Karofsky se estaba yendo para evitar escuchar más de lo que le decían y tanto Kurt como Blaine caminaron tras él—, pero deberías saber que no estás solo.

Karofsky se dio la vuelta rápidamente y antes de que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta, tenía a Blaine aprisionado contra una de las verjas de las escaleras.

—No intentes confundirme —su voz sonaba claramente amenazadora.

—¡Tienes que parar esto! —Kurt fue incapaz de ver cómo Blaine era empujado por Karofsky por su culpa, no podía dejar que saliera dañado por haber intentado ayudarlo así que fue contra el chico más grande y lo empujó por el pecho, apartándolo de Blaine. Karofsky se fue sin decir ni una palabra más, sólo dirigiéndoles una larga mirada.

—Bueno, parece que no volverá más —Kurt se sentó sin dejar de suspirar, mientras escuchaba al otro decir eso—. ¿Qué pasa? —Blaine se acercó más a él y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Por qué estás tan disgustado?

—Porque… —Intentaba no llorar, pero le estaba costando demasiado—. Porque hasta ayer nunca me habían dado un beso. Al menos no uno que contara…

Blaine apretó los labios, sin saber qué hacer con el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado con unos ojos tan enrojecidos que parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Se acercó más a él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, atrayéndolo hacia él. Sabía lo que podía parecer ahí, medio abrazando al muchacho en medio de su instituto, pero no le importaba, en esos momentos sólo quería calmarlo y evitar que fuera a peor.

—Vamos, Kurt… Cálmate —Lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué dices que ese beso sí cuenta? No es como si le hubieras besado tú…

—Pero aún así… Mi primer beso con un hombre y ni siquiera es alguien de quien esté enamorado… —sollozó Kurt, sin separarse lo más mínimo de Blaine.

—Ya, ya lo sé… Seguro que habrías querido guardarlo para alguien especial… Pero intenta olvidarlo, venga —Cogió a Kurt por la mejilla y volvió su cara hacía sí, para poder limpiarle las lágrimas y mirarlo a los ojos —. Cuando menos te lo esperes, esa persona vendrá y te dará tu verdadero primer beso, ya lo verás. Y entonces te reirás de lo preocupado que estabas por esto.

Kurt asintió mientras pensaba en cuándo sería eso, pero sobre todo en si sería el muchacho que ahora le limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su americana el que le daría ese primer beso. Notó un calor en sus mejillas y cómo el rubor se iba extendiendo por su cara sólo de pensarlo. Sabía que Blaine aún no tenía su marca, que aún era muy joven y que ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que él sería el alma gemela del otro chico, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, había algo que le decía que no se preocupara y que su beso vendría de ese muchacho engominado de Dalton.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**__ La verdad es que no creía que fuera a actualizar esto tan rápido y menos estando en exámenes, pero he descubierto que escribir es una muy buena forma de descansar tras una intensa tarde de estudio, especialmente cuando es sobre estos dos muchachos._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los favs y follow y especialmente por los reviews! Me encanta saber lo que os va pareciendo la historia y es algo que anima mucho a seguir. _

_¡Un abrazo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	4. Almas gemelas

**Disclaimer:** Idea tomada de un post de tumblr ( namastah. tumblr com /post/89885752110/soulmate-au-in-a-world-where-you-wake-up-on-your)

* * *

…**Capítulo 4: Almas gemelas…**

Mensajes nada más despertarse, mensajes justo antes de irse a dormir, mensajes prácticamente a cualquiera hora comprendida entre esas dos y que siempre eran rápidamente respondidos, con una gran sonrisa, era algo que había empezado a formar parte del día a día de Kurt sin que este apenas se percatara de ello, a pesar de que no hacía ni dos semanas que se conocían.

Sabía que se estaba volviendo demasiado dependiente de Blaine, pero no podía evitar querer pasar más tiempo con él, conocerlo, descubrir si tenían gustos parecidos o si podían llevarse bien; a fin de cuentas, Blaine era su alma gemela (el hecho de que Kurt aún no pudiera saber si él sería el alma gemela de Blaine parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, no era algo que se planteara).

A decir verdad, Kurt estaba convencido de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de que encajaban perfectamente, como las piezas contiguas de un puzle y no podía creerse la suerte que tenía. Conectar de esa manera con alguien (y no con alguien cualquiera) a una edad tan joven no era lo más común. Pero ahí estaba, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Blaine, cómo sería su vida con Blaine, dónde vivirían… Sabía que se estaba emocionando demasiado, pero al igual que con la identidad de Blaine antes de conocerlo, no podía evitarlo.

No sólo se mandaban varios mensajes cada hora o incluso se llamaban, sino que poco a poco empezaron a quedar todos los días que ambos tenían libres para tomar un café y hablar y hablar y hablar. Podían estar hablando una tarde completa sin que parecieran más que unos minutos y sólo darse cuenta de lo tarde que era por la oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir el exterior del café. Se despedían apresuradamente y cada uno volvía a su casa, para volver a repetir el ciclo al día siguiente.

Incluso todos los miembros del club habían empezado a hablar de Blaine como si ya fuera su novio; todo por culpa de Finn que, sin darse cuenta de que no estaban en casa, le había dicho a Kurt que dejara de mensajearse con su novio por un segundo y prestara atención a la conversación, viendo que el muchacho se había pasado los últimos 20 minutos escribiendo a toda velocidad en su móvil y sonriéndole a la pantalla. Kurt se había atragantado con su propia saliva al escuchar eso e intentar negarlo demasiado rápido, lo que terminó en sonrisillas y montones de preguntas por parte de las chicas, en especial Mercedes, que quería saber todo acerca de Blaine e incluso conocerlo. No le quedó más remedio que prometerle que un día podrían quedar los tres a tomar algo juntos.

Era un jueves particularmente ventoso y Kurt se dirigía hacia su coche para volver a casa cuando recibió un mensaje de Blaine preguntándole que si le apetecía salir a tomar algo, ya que aún era pronto y la práctica con los Warblers había sido cancelada. Kurt desbloqueó el móvil apresuradamente y respondió, diciéndole que se verían en poco menos de una hora en el Lima Bean, lugar al que siempre iban por estar estratégicamente colocado entre las dos escuelas.

Cuando llegó, reconoció ese inconfundible pelo engominado y la americana del uniforme de Dalton que pertenecía a su amigo, sentado en el mismo sitio de siempre. Se acercó a la mesa y pudo ver que el otro chico ya había pedido sus bebidas, por lo que se sentó frente a él.

—Has llegado muy pronto por lo que veo.

—Sí, bueno, la verdad es que ya estaba casi aquí cuando te mandé el mensaje. Tuvimos que cancelar la práctica porque una rama o algo se estrelló contra la venta de la sala común de los Warblers y el cristal estalló en pedazos… Si perdemos contra vosotros en los nacionales, será todo culpa de este maldito aire que no quiere que ensayemos —El muchacho le dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras empujaba la bebida hacia donde el otro se estaba sentando.

—Seguro que estaríais encantados de poder usar eso como excusa en lugar de admitir que somos mucho mejores que vosotros, Blaine Warbler —Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla, murmurando por lo bajo—. Además, no es como si ya tuvierais las canciones aprendidas a fuego, viendo que es este fin de semana.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal va todo por el instituto? Ya sabes…

—Bueno, la verdad es que va peor que nunca... —admitió con la cabeza gacha—. Ahora tiene miedo a que le saque del armario ante todo el instituto a pesar de haberle dicho una y otra vez que nunca diría nada, que no creo que sacar a alguien del armario sea bueno para la persona, pero él, simplemente, sigue como ya venía haciéndome... Empujándome contra las taquillas, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa para amenazarme...

—Oh, Kurt... —Blaine extendió su mano sobre la mesa para intentar tomar la de Kurt antes de recapacitar y retroceder rápidamente, antes de que el chico se diera cuenta. Por suerte este tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo que tenía que aguantar cada día.

—Es... Es todo peor que nunca... —Intentaba reprimir por todos los medios el sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios—. Quiero decir, pensaba que con lo del... lo de aquel día... había alcanzado su máximo y que todo empezaría a disminuir, pero en realidad todo puede ser aún peor... Los insultos, los empujones, las amenazas...

—Kurt, tienes que aguantar, tienes que... tienes que ser valiente, hacerle ver que no le tienes ningún miedo —Volvió a extender su mano hacia la del otro muchacho, cogiéndola en esa ocasión—. Sé que yo no tengo ningún derecho a decirte esto cuando yo mismo huí de mi instituto tras... aquello... Sé qué yo fui incapaz de enfrentarme a ello, pero también sé que tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo y sé que no te dejaras machacar por alguien como Karofsky.

—Blaine... No sé, no sé si podré aguantar esto durante mucho más tiempo. Tu mismo sabes lo que es caminar siempre con miedo, atento a cualquier mínimo ruido que pueda delatar la presencia de problemas...

—Yo se que puedes, confió en ti. Sé que cuanto más te echen, con más fuerza devolverás el golpe en su debido momento. Todo acabara, te lo prometo. Y serás feliz, completamente, sabiendo que eres capaz de defenderte por ti mismo sin tener que negar jamás quien eres... Sé que, tal como eres, te convertirás en un ejemplo a seguir para mucha gente. Ya eres alguien increíble para tener 18 años prácticamente recién cumplidos, de verdad —Blaine bajo la vista hacia su café tras decir eso, pero a Kurt le pareció percibir un ligero sonrojo.

No sabía que decir después de ese pequeño discurso de Blaine, él no se sentía así de ninguna manera. No se sentía capaz de llegar nunca a hacer algo importante a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir y los sueños que pudiera tener. Optó por revolver su café, sin despegar la vista de él ni siquiera por un segundo.

—Venga, Kurt, permítete soñar por una tarde aunque sea... Si no tienes nada planeado para el futuro, no importa. Sólo imagina lo que querrías hacer cuando salgas de aquí...

—Ya lo he hecho, muchas veces...

—¿De verdad? —Blaine parecía interesado—. ¿Que quieres hacer?

—Esto... Eh... —Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse, pues últimamente se imaginaba un futuro en el que también estaba el chico de Dalton—. Siempre quise trabajar en una revista de moda o estudiar corte y confección o... —se detuvo, titubeando, pero continuó al ver que el otro chico le sonreía y asentía—. Me gustaría actuar en Broadway... Ese es mi mayor sueño, aunque sea también el más imposible de cumplir. Hay que ser muy bueno para ello... Aún así no lo descarto... Un piso en Nueva York, un ático probablemente, mi alma gemela trabajando allí también y viviendo juntos y cuando toque o después de haberme hecho un buen nombre en los teatros de Broadway, un niño y una niña correteando por la casa... La verdad es que me gustaría casarme... Sé que no es lo habitual y cada vez más personas jóvenes dicen que casarse es una pérdida de tiempo, pero el matrimonio me parece una demostración de amor de lo más bonita... —Se había sonrojando completamente contándole eso, pero había conseguido olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Blaine lo miraba sin apenas parpadear, estudiándolo, sin decir una sola palabra y sonriendo también. En esos momentos, Kurt le parecía la persona más adorable del mundo y no quería romper la magia del momento diciendo algo.

—¿B-blaine?

—Tienes unos sueños... fantásticos. Ojalá podamos seguir siendo amigos para ese entonces, me muero de ganas por conocer a un pequeño Kurt o a una hermosa mini-Kurt... —En realidad Blaine pensaba, inconscientemente, en estar mucho más cerca que un amigo; no lo diría, pero quería conocer bien a los niños, quería ser él uno de los que tuviera que consolarlos cuando una pesadilla los despertara en medio de la noche para evitar que el muchacho de ojos azules que dormía a su lado tuviera que levantarse a hacerlo.

—¿Y tú, Blaine? ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?

—La verdad es que no... Quiero decir, a veces me he preguntado a mí mismo qué me gustaría hacer, pero no lo sé. Siempre me he dicho a mí mismo que aún tengo mucho tiempo, pero me voy dando cuenta de que cada vez hay menos. Pero, al igual que tú, hay algo que sí me gustaría: encontrar a mí alma gemela, conocerla y pasar con ella el resto de mi vida. Pero sobre todo, no puedo esperar a cumplir los 18 y saber lo que me dirá.

—Es verdad, a veces olvido que eres algo más pequeño que yo y aún no tienes la marca...

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí pero a la inversa; tiendo a olvidarme de que, a pesar de estar en el mismo curso, eres mayor... ¿Donde tienes la marca? —Blaine cambió rápidamente de tema, esperando pillar a Kurt con la guardia baja y sacarle algo de información sobre su alma gemela, lo que funcionó mucho mejor de lo que Blaine había esperado.

—En el omoplato...

—¿Podré verla algún día? —tanteo Blaine.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no... Es algo demasiado personal para dejar que todo el mundo lo vea.

—¿Entonces piensas pasarte todo el verano en camiseta para ocultarla?

—Sólo los días que esté cerca de cierto miembro de los Warblers —Enarcó una ceja, mirándolo.

—No sé de quién puedes estar hablando...

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en el aspecto físico o en los gustos que podría tener tu alma gemela? —preguntó abruptamente, la curiosidad por ver cómo era el tipo de chico con el que Blaine quería compartir su vida le corroía.

—La verdad es que no mucho. No me lo suelo imaginar con un aspecto determinado, en mi mente es algo así como un ente abstracto, una idea y no una verdadera persona... Pero si tuviera que pensar en ello, supongo que me gustaría que fuera más alto que yo, a pesar de que eso no es muy difícil; con un cuerpo definido, no muy musculoso pero tampoco enclenque... Y ojos claros, me gustan los ojos claros, verdes, azules o grises; probablemente porque los míos son marrones y los veo cada día.

—Para andar diciendo que no tienes muy definida a tu alma gemela, esa descripción es increíblemente precisa —soltó Kurt, con un ligero tinte de celos en su voz.

—Y no está. Eso se me acaba de venir ahora a la mente, pero si preguntas mañana, probablemente sea algo diferente a lo de hoy. Y tú qué, si preguntas es que tienes a tu alma gemela tan perfilada que casi le podrías poner nombre.

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? Mi alma gemela es un hombre musculoso de un metro noventa, rubio y con unos ojos tan claros que nada tiene que envidiar al agua cristalina —bromeó Kurt—, y sí, por supuesto que tiene nombre.

—¿En serio?

—¿A ti qué te parece, Blaine?

—Que... ¿no?

—Aunque lo del nombre sí que es cierto, sí sé su nombre.

—Pero no me lo vas a decir por mucho que insista, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente —Kurt tomó el último sorbo de su café antes de sonreír—. Quizá algún día confíe lo suficientemente en ti para que lo sepas.

—Eso ha sonado a un «en realidad nunca te lo diré, pero así conseguiré que dejes de preguntarlo cada cinco minutos».

—La verdad es que ahora mismo significa eso; pero por otro lado, lo digo en serio, te prometo que algún día te dejaré verla y podrás ver cómo se llama mi alma gemela. Y con un poco de suerte, será antes de lo que piensas.

El móvil de Blaine vibró sobre la mesa, lo que sobresaltó a ambos muchachos. Blaine lo cogió y respondió rápidamente, antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—Mi madre… Quiere saber si mañana voy a pasar por casa antes de marcharme o me voy directamente al aeropuerto.

—Hablando de eso, yo le prometí a Carole que estaría hoy pronto en casa para ayudarla a preparar la cena de despedida y de paso terminar de preparar la maleta…

—Oh, claro, seguro que preparar la maleta te debe de llevar una eternidad, sobre todo sabiendo que no puedes llevarte todo el armario.

—Bueno —replicó Kurt—, algunos no tenemos sólo un uniforme para vestir todos los días del año. Supongo que tu mochila sea fácil de preparar.

Kurt se levantó y cogió su chaqueta para ponérsela, mientras Blaine hacía lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa. Ambos caminaron más cerca uno del otro de lo normal hasta llegar al aparcamiento, donde se despidieron y cada uno fue a su coche para volver, Kurt a casa y Blaine a Dalton.

—o—

Kurt llegó a tiempo para poder ayudar a Carole a preparar la cena, subió rápido a su habitación a cambiarse para no manchar el traje prácticamente nuevo que había llevado ese día. Una vez estuvo hecha y Finn y Burt ya sentados también a la mesa, después de tener que apagarles la televisión para que dejaran de ver un partido que estaban dando en ese momento empezaron a cenar.

—No te vi hoy después del ensayo, Kurt, iba a pedirte que me acercaras hasta casa de Puck pero Mercedes me dijo que ya te habías ido.

—Eh, bueno… Blaine me dijo que si quería ir a tomar algo con él y charlar un rato…

—No sé si me gusta eso de que estés confraternizando tanto con el enemigo a pesar de que sea… —dijo Finn, mirándolo de reojo.

—A mí lo que no me gusta — interrumpió Burt—, es que te estés encaprichando tan rápido de ese chico. Sí, sé que puede que sea tu alma gemela y todo eso, pero aún así, creo que lo estás apresurando todo demasiado…

—Papá…

—No, escúchame, Kurt. Lo digo en serio, ten cuidado con eso… No quiero que salgas mal parado. Aún sois demasiado jóvenes y puede que no sepáis muy bien lo que queréis.

—No pasará nada, tendré cuidado, de verdad. Además, él ni siquiera ha cumplido los 18 así que aún no sabe ni quién será su alma gemela…

—¿Qué, chichos? ¿Estáis nerviosos por lo de mañana? —comentó Carole, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Más de lo que os imagináis… —dijo Finn y todos se giraron hacia él sorprendidos— ¿Qué? Es verdad… Va a ser nuestra primera vez en los nacionales y ni siquiera conseguimos vencer en nuestra regional, así que no las tengo todas conmigo.

—Ganaremos esta vez, estoy seguro de ello… Ni siquiera los Warblers podrán con nosotros.

—o—

Blaine se dirigió hacia su dormitorio rápidamente, para poder preparar la maleta antes de ir a cenar, pues mañana se iba a Nueva York en cuanto terminaran las clases de antes de la comida.

—Hey, Blaine, no te hemos visto en toda la tarde —Wes acababa de salir de su habitación, un par de puertas más allá de la suya.

—Sí, bueno… Ya que no había ensayo y eso fui hasta el Lima Bean a tomar algo.

—¿A tomar algo y a charlar con el "enemigo"? —Wes acompañó esa palabra con unas comillas con sus dedos.

—Yo…

—Vamos, hombre; ni que prohibiéramos a nuestros miembros ver a los de otros equipos. Si fuera así, nadie querría estar en los Warblers. Eso sí, no queremos que todo esto termine en lágrimas…

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada, nada —Y dicho eso, se fue por el pasillo sin mirar a Blaine.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Primero de todo, antes incluso de deciros lo mucho que siento no haber podido actualizar casi en dos semanas, una nota aclaratoria sobre cronologías, tiempo y todo eso:_

_Uno: Esto es básicamente un AU, así que, a pesar de que en teoría (según la wikia, al menos) Blaine y Kurt se llevan dos años, aquí sólo se llevaran 1._

_Dos: Sería mejor que no tuvieseis en cuenta la época en la que ambos se conocieron en el canon pues en este fanfic ambos están en el penúltimo año de instituto, a pesar de que Kurt es un año mayor._

_Tres: Probablemente use tramas del canon, pero ya digo que no van a estar en la misma época que ahí o tal cual eran._

_Y ahora me toca deciros lo arrepentida que estoy por no haber actualizado, pero mis finales fueron toda esta semana pasada y fueron duros. Ahora, mientras esperamos los resultados, podré escribir con normalidad. Y como pequeña recompensa, este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores._

_Así como curiosidad, esto se escribió enteramente con una única canción sonando en bucle infinito y a todo volumen: Cough syrup. No es que tenga que ver con el capítulo, pero me apetecía decirlo._

_Otra notita: He modificado un poco los tres primeros capítulo, pero nada importante. Básicamente formato y un par de frases que antes no estaban. Pero no os perdéis mucho._

_Muchas gracias a los que me leéis y un abrazo muy fuerte a todos._


	5. Broadway

**Disclaimer: **Idea tomada de un post de tumblr ( namastah. tumblr com /post/89885752110/soulmate-au-in-a-world-where-you-wake-up-on-your)

* * *

…**Capítulo 5: Broadway…**

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, el viaje en avión (no excesivamente largo, pero sí agotador), el tener que pasarse prácticamente encerrados desde que llegaron en su habitación escribiendo canciones para los nacionales, Kurt no podía dormir. Quizá había logrado dormir un par de horas, pero era incapaz de dormir más. Sabía que la falta de sueño le pasaría factura en algún momento, pero ahora mismo podía seguir viviendo a base de adrenalina y de la emoción que acompañaba al estar en Nueva York por primera vez.

Dio un par de vueltas más en la cama, se sentó, se volvió a echar y sólo entonces decidió que ya que iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo en la cama, mejor podría salir y ver si el sobrenombre de esta ciudad era cierto. Se vistió y salió de la habitación del hotel lo más sigilosamente que pudo, intentando no despertar a nadie.

Las cinco y veinte de la mañana y la ciudad ya era un bullicio de personas de aquí para allá, desplazándose a sus lugares de trabajo, yendo a desayunar, volviendo a casa después de una larga jornada… No podía creérselo, por fin estaba en Nueva York. Luces y más luces alumbraban las bulliciosas calles; farolas, neones, focos… todo ello llenaba de luz y color allí por donde pasaba, alejando el oscuro manto de la noche.

Fachadas cubiertas por enormes carteles de los musicales más famosos de Broadway: _Wicked, Mamma Mia!, Chicago, Avenue Q_… Todos ellos recordándole ese lugar al que él soñaba con llegar algún día. Él, subido a un escenario de Broadway y siendo la estrella del musical.

Pasó por delante de todos y cada uno de los teatros del circuito de Broadway, a pesar de que la gran mayoría de ellos ni siquiera estaban en esa calle y cuando quiso terminar, se fijó en un reloj de neón de uno de los establecimientos, que marcaba ya las siete y media de la mañana. Una idea pasó por su mente y volvió a toda prisa al hotel.

Emocionado, saltó en la cama junto a Rachel, que dormía apoyada en un bloc de notas y con un bolígrafo en una mano, había caído rendida mientras trataba de escribir alguna canción lo suficientemente decente como para poder interpretarla en la competición.

—¡Rachel! ¡Despierta, despierta! — Kurt palmeó un par de veces el hombro de la muchacha, mirándola con una sonrisa mientras intentaba despertarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Vamos a ir a desayunar a Tyfanny's.

Rachel se levantó, despierta ya completamente por la emoción y corrió al baño con su neceser y ropa mientras Kurt, sentado en la cama, observaba a las demás chicas dormir. Tumbadas como podían y repartidas entre la cama supletoria, las dos camas individuales y el sillón. Sólo diez minutos después, Rachel estaba completamente vestida y arreglada, cosa que los sorprendió a ambos.

Y media hora más tarde, con sendos cafés y bagels en mano, apoyados contra ese emblemático edificio de la esquina entre la Quinta Avenida y la Calle 57 se encontraban Kurt y Rachel, desayunando.

—Nos vamos a meter en líos por esto —dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa en la cara que era prueba suficiente de lo poco preocupada que estaba en esos momentos.

—¡Qué buenos están estos bagels!

—Es el agua —Tomó un sorbo a su café antes de seguir hablando—. Creo que eres el único, a parte de mí, que entiende lo fantástico que es este lugar. Por eso, voy a contarte un secreto: Cuando nos graduemos, voy a volver e ir a la universidad aquí. Es aquí donde pertenezco…

—Yo también quiero venir —apuntó Kurt, aún masticando su desayuno.

—¿De verdad?

—La verdad es que siempre he deseado subirme a un escenario de Broadway… Y estar aquí, tan cerca, sólo hace que quiera seguir aún más mi sueño. ¡Sígueme!

Echó a andar hacia uno de los teatros que había descubierto en su recorrido por los teatros de Broadway, uno en el que se representaba un musical que ambos muchachos adoraban:_ Los Miserables_.

—Tenemos que entrar —dijo Kurt, antes de girarse con una sonrisa hacia Rachel—. Mejor dicho, tenemos que colarnos dentro.

—o—

—No… No podemos estar aquí —empezó a decir Rachel, nerviosa y aterrorizada, cogiendo por el brazo a Kurt—. Dicen que si eres arrestado en un teatro, tu carrera está acabada.

—Son las nueve de la mañana, Rachel, no habrá nad…

—¡Oye! —Un hombre, vigilante del teatro, los llamó desde un par de filas por encima de donde se encontraban—. Se supone que no podéis estar aquí.

—Somos… ¡extras! Nos dijeron que teníamos que estar pronto —improvisó Kurt.

—Tienen que arreglarnos nuestros disfraces de…

—Sois de Indiana, ¿verdad? —los interrumpió el hombre.

—Ohio, en realidad…

—Y tenéis ese gran sueño de poder cantar en un teatro de Broadway —prosiguió, sin hacer caso de lo que Rachel había dicho.

—Esto… Lo-lo sentimos, de verdad…

—¡Tenéis quince minutos!

Kurt y Rachel se miraron uno al otro sin poder creer lo que ese hombre había dicho. Subieron corriendo al escenario, donde el decorado de Los Miserables estaba montado para la función de la noche. Una gran barricada de madera se podía ver tras ellos mientras que en uno de los laterales, ocultada tras las cortinas, estaba el muro de la casa de Cosette donde Marius había ido a cantar.

—Cantemos… Imagínate que estamos en frente de una gran audiencia, el teatro está lleno a rebosar, a punto de empezar una de las canciones del musical más importante de todos los tiempos.

—Pero no hay orquesta…

—Imagínatela —dijo Kurt, dando un paso al frente y empezando a cantar, mirando a Rachel.

**_Amor de verdad_**

**_Amor sin final_**

**_Lo estoy haciendo todo mal_**

**_Qué tonto soy_**

**_Cómo te llamas, por favor_**

**_Mi madmoiselle_**

**_Por favor, dímelo_**

La voz de Rachel se unió a la suya, mientras también avanzaba en el escenario e iba a colocarse en el lugar en el que debería estar.

_Amor de verdad_

_Tú nombre cuál es_

**_Me llamo Marius Pontmercy_**

_Yo soy Cosette_

**_Cosette no encuentro qué decir_**

_No digas más_

**_Me perdí_**

_Te encontré_

_Amor de verdad_

Una tercera voz se unió a las suyas, sobresaltándolos ligeramente. Una voz que venía de la puerta por la que habían entrado. Una voz que pertenecía a cierto muchacho vestido con el uniforme de Dalton.

**Nunca ha sido para mí**

_Amor eres tú_

_Una mirada nos bastó_

**Para qué llorar por él**

_También a mí_

El muchacho estaba ahora en el escenario, en el lugar en el que le correspondería estar. Casi podría decirse que eran ellos los verdaderos actores y no simples estudiantes de instituto a los que un buen hombre había permitido cantar en un escenario de verdad.

**No me va a decir jamás**

**Algo así**

_Desde hoy_

**No de mí, no por mí**

_Hasta el fin_

**Su amor es verdad**

**Eso nunca lo tendré**

_Porque ayer lo soñé_

_Pero hoy_

_Es verdad_

El silencio cayó sobre el teatro nada más que Rachel terminó de sostener su última nota. Lo único que se escuchaban era las respiraciones, ligeramente agitadas tras la canción, de los tres muchachos. Rachel corrió a abrazar a Kurt, aún sin decir nada.

—Creo —empezó Kurt, siendo el primero en romper el silencio una vez que Rachel lo hubo soltado—, que si volvemos a hacer esto, yo debería ser Eponine. No suenas para nada como ella, Blaine.

—Tú en cambio eres un buen Marius —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Y la voz de Rachel es aún más increíble que la de la verdadera Cosette.

—Gracias —sonrió y bajó un poco la voz, antes de dirigirse a Kurt—. Me gusta este chico, deberías pedirle salir.

—¡Rachel! —un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza para intentar librarse de él, antes de dirigirse a Blaine—. ¿Espiando a la competencia, Blaine?

—No… —se acercó un poco más a ellos—. Bueno, en realidad sí. Os vi por la calle y os llamé, pero no me oísteis así que os seguí, esperando que os pararais en algún lado. Pero no imaginé que de verdad os colaríais en un teatro a cantar. ¡Y mucho menos que os dejarían! ¡Ha sido fantástico!

—La verdad es que ha sido impresionante. Quiero volver aquí —dijo Kurt, sin hablarle a nadie en concreto—. Quiero volver a cantar aquí, en este mismo teatro; formar parte del elenco… Creo que ni siquiera me importaría ser parte del coro…

—No creo que te conformaras con ser parte del coro — dijeron Rachel y Blaine a la vez, y los tres empezaron a reír. Sabían que era verdad, sabían que su ambición no le permitiría conformarse únicamente con eso.

—Vale, no. Como mínimo tengo que ser Valjean. Eso sí, nunca me permitáis volver a ser Marius…

Los tres se bajaron del escenario, admirando por última vez el decorado y salieron del teatro, pero no sin antes buscar al vigilante para agradecerle su amabilidad al permitirles cantar un rato en ese magnífico escenario.

Cuando estaban otra vez fuera, apoyados junto al gran cartel del Imperial Theatre que anunciaba el musical que se representaba en ese lugar, Rachel sacó su móvil y, diciendo que Finn le había dicho que se encontraría un par de calles más abajó, se despidió de ambos chicos con un abrazo y se fue, guiándole un ojo a Kurt antes de desaparecer de su vista.

—¿Nervioso por el gran evento de esta tarde?

—La verdad es que un poco. Las horas previas al espectáculo estoy tan nervioso que incluso me cuesta dormir, pero según se va acercando la hora cada vez estoy más y más calmado y… Y creo que no debería estar hablando de esto contigo, a fin de cuentas, eres mi rival.

—¡Vaya! Has descubierto mi plan para venceros… Yo que intentaba sacarte toda la información que pudiera para luego usarla contra ti… —Blaine le dio un codazo amistoso en el costado—. Vamos, Kurt, ni que fuera a hacer trampas. Cuando ganemos, quiero que sea limpiamente. Eso sí, sólo quiero pedirte una cosa.

—¿El qué? —Kurt sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo de la repentina seriedad de Blaine.

—Kurt… —dijo, acercándose más a él, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara—. Prométeme que cuando ganemos, no ten enfadarás conmigo y seguirás contestando a mis llamadas.

—Blaine… —La respiración de Kurt estaba agitada, al tenerlo tan cerca casi había podido jurar que iba a besarlo y cuando no lo hizo no supo si lo que sentía era tristeza o alivio—. ¿Eres idiota? ¿Crees que dejaría de hablarte sólo porque nos ganarais? Además, tampoco es como si eso fuera a pasar. Sé que la última vez empatamos, pero esta no se repetirá. Estoy seguro.

Kurt se incorporó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado, girándose hacia Blaine para despedirse.

—Y ahora, tengo que irme, tenemos una competición de coro que ganar.

Y tras decir eso, echó a andar calle abajo, dejando a un perplejo Blaine aún apoyado en la pared del teatro, mirando cómo se alejaba.

* * *

_**Leyenda de tipografía**__:_

_Kurt (Marius) – __**Cursiva y negrita**_

_Rachel (Cosette) – Cursiva_

_Blaine (Eponine) - _**Negrita**

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**__ La canción, para los que no la hayan conocido, es la versión de A heart full of love (Un corazón lleno de amor) de Los Miserables, el musical (La podéis buscar en YouTube)_

_La verdad es que me imagino una versión de esta canción con Marius, Cosette y Eponine como Blaine, Rachel y Kurt y me da la risa. Habría quedado genial en Blame it on the alcohol._

_Por si alguno se lo pregunta, sí, Los Miserables en realidad no volvió al teatro que se menciona hasta el año pasado así que claramente, no estaba ahí cuando los chicos de Glee estuvieron en Nueva York. Sin embargo, quería que cantaran está canción y no me pareció oportuno que la cantaran en medio del decorado de Wicked._

_¡Saludos y nos leemos!_

_¡Y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta leerlos!_


	6. For good

**Disclaimer:** Idea tomada de un post de tumblr ( namastah. tumblr com /post/89885752110/soulmate-au-in-a-world-where-you-wake-up-on-your )

* * *

…**Capítulo 6: For good…**

Tensión, nervios, entusiasmo… una mezcla de eso y más era prácticamente palpable en la sala de espera donde se encontraban los miembros de _New Directions_. Todos ellos sin excepción caminaban de un lado a otro, realizando estiramientos y calentando las voces; querían que todo estuviera perfecto para el gran espectáculo que se avecinaba. Todos querían ganar, estaban convencidos de que lo harían por lo que la charla del Señor Schue no hizo más que aumentar un poco más la confianza en sí mismos que ya tenían. Todo estaba preparado y sólo necesitaban que les dieran las luces para salir a arrasar. La competencia era buena, lo sabían de primera mano pues ya habían actuado todos los demás y los habían visto, pero estaban dispuestos a dejar huella en los jueces.

Fuera, al otro lado del escenario, el resto de grupos de coro estaban sentados en sus posiciones, en silencio, esperando a que por fin el comentarista anunciara a los siguientes participantes. Los Warblers estaban ocupando las butacas que el grupo que estaba a punto de actuar había dejado libres, pues habían sido los inmediatos predecesores de ellos, aún algo agitados, pero listos para ver a sus competidores. Las luces bajaron de intensidad mientras los _New Directions _eran presentados al público.

El telón se levantó lentamente, dejando ver a por completo a Rachel, sola en ese gran escenario, antes de que esta empezara a cantar, prácticamente ajena a todo lo demás.

_I'm limited,_

_Just look at me,_

_I'm limited, and just look at you,_

Cuando Rachel giró la cabeza, sonriendo, hacia uno de los lados del escenario todo el mundo se fijó en ese lugar, expectante, por lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación. Nada parecía pasar, únicamente que el foco que apuntaba a ese lugar iba creciendo en intensidad con cada uno de los versos de la canción.

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda._

_So now it's up to you, for both of us_

_Now it's up, to you..._

Finalmente, cuando la estrofa terminó y la luz iluminaba completamente ese lugar, un muchacho dio un paso al frente, permitiendo que la luz lo bañara y haciéndose así visible para todos los espectadores. Suaves murmullos recorrieron el teatro, muchos de asombro, pues nadie esperaba que la parte de Glinda fuera interpretada por un hombre.

**I've heard it said,**

**That people come into our lives for a reason**

**Bringing something we must learn,**

Cualquier tipo de duda o rechazo que pudiera haber entre la audiencia, desapareció en cuanto Kurt entonó la primera estrofa; no era Glinda, no era una mujer, pero eso no hacía que la canción fuera peor sino todo lo contrario. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en él, mientras caminaba hacia Rachel y se colocaba a su lado, mirándola antes de girarse hacia el público.

Su aparición había sido tan repentina que Blaine ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Soltó todo el aire que tenía almacenado en sus pulmones silenciosamente, como si no quisiera perturbar ni siquiera al muchacho que cantaba.

**And we are led, to those who help us most to grow**

**If we let them, and we help them in return.**

**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,**

**But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you**_._

Sabía perfectamente que a la distancia que estaban y con todos los focos apuntándole era prácticamente imposible que lo pudiera estar viendo, pero Blaine no podía apartar de su mente la sensación de que Kurt lo estaba mirando mientras cantaba y, para qué mentir, tampoco podía apartar la vista de él, completamente hipnotizado.

**_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_**

**_I do believe I have been changed for the better._**

**_Because I knew you,_**

**_I have been changed for good._**

Las voces de ambos muchachos se mezclaban en cada una de las estrofas de la canción, mientras alternaban la vista entre el público y el otro. Frente a frente, se tomaron de las manos para dar por finalizada la canción. En el patio de butacas, todo el mundo estaba de pie, aplaudiendo fuertemente y animando, y fue ese ruido lo que hizo que Blaine despertara de sus ensoñaciones y se levantara para aplaudir también, siguiéndolo con la vista mientras dejaba el micrófono que había usado y se colocaba uno inalámbrico, antes de correr a colocarse entre Brittany y Santana, justo a tiempo para que la música del siguiente número empezara y el silencio volviera a reinar en el teatro.

—o—

No era posible decir cuál de los tres grupos que ahora mismo ocupaba el escenario estaba más nervioso. _New Directions, Warblers y Portland Scale Blazers _se reflejaban mutuamente, sus miembros cogidos de las manos entre ellos, alternando entre moverse agitadamente en el sitio y mirar fijamente al suelo, esperando a que los jueces anunciaran a los ganadores. Lo habían logrado, no sólo habían llegado a la final si no que estaban entre los tres finalistas y en menos de diez minutos se conocería el resultado final de la competición.

Los jueces subieron al escenario con tres sobres, cada uno con un puesto escrito en la parte frontal. Los altavoces emitieron un ligero pitido cuando el micrófono de comentarista se conectó.

—¡Y ahora toca anunciar a los ganadores! —resonó la voz del comentarista por toda la sala—. Pero primero, ¡un gran aplauso para los tres finalistas de la Competición de Coro Nacional de este año: _New Directions_, _Portland Scale Blazers _ y los _Warblers_!

Todo el teatro prorrumpió en aplausos y una vez que se hubo calmado, uno de los jueces se acercó al micrófono.

—En tercer lugar… —empezó, deteniéndose durante unos segundos mientras sacaba la tarjeta con el nombre del sobre correspondiente—. ¡Los Warblers de la Academia Dalton!

Los aplausos resonaron por el teatro mientras otro de los jueces se acercaba a los muchachos con el trofeo y estos lo aceptaban con una sonrisa, aunque se veían ligeramente decepcionados. Blaine miró hacia el otro lado del escenario, donde estaban los _New Directions _y su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt; Blaine se encogió de hombros y le deseó suerte moviendo los labios, esperando que ya que ellos no habían ganado, al menos lo hicieran los muchachos del McKinley.

—Y ahora, señoras y señores, silencio —continuó el juez una vez que todo se hubo calmado—. Es hora de anunciar a los ganadores… ¡El ganador de la Competición Nacional de Coro del 2011 es…! —Nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar durante los segundos que el juez estuvo en silencio mientras sacaba el papel— ¡Los _Portland Scale Blazers _ de Oregón!

Los _New Directions _se miraron entre ellos, visiblemente decepcionados mientras un tercer juez les entregaba su trofeo del segundo puesto. Habían estado tan convencidos de que ganarían, que las palabras del juez les habían sentado como un jarro de agua fría. Aún así se las arreglaron para lucir sus mejores sonrisas mientras aceptaban el trofeo y se unían, junto con el Señor Schue, a un gran abrazo. Kurt pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Blaine, que también parecía bastante decepcionado por el resultado y quien le guiñó un ojo cuando notó que el muchacho del McKinley le estaba observando. Kurt apartó la vista rápidamente, ligeramente ruborizado y rezó por que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Más tarde, todos ya en la habitación de las chicas, ocupando las cama, los sillones e incluso tirando cojines y mantas al suelo para poder sentarse se encontraban todos los miembros de los _New Directions _hablando bastante más animadamente y echando miradas al trofeo, colocado en la mesita de noche, de vez en cuando. Un par de toques en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de los chicos, al principio nadie se movió pensando que sería el Señor Schue, que acababa de bajar a hacer una llamada para encargar unas pizzas para la cena, pero cuando los golpes se volvieron a escuchar otro par de veces Brittany (que estaba sentada justo a la derecha de la puerta) se levantó para abrirla.

—¡Oh! Un hobbit vestido con el uniforme de Dalton y un peinado aterrador. —Brittany se giró hacia sus compañeros—. ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que era Halloween? ¡Yo también quería salir a pedir chucherías!

—¿Qué dices de Halloween, Britt? —contestó Santana desde el otro extremo de la habitación—. Estamos en junio.

—Pero… —empezó la muchacha rubia, antes de que Blaine asomara la cabeza por la puerta, interrumpiendo su frase.

—No he venido a… ¿pedir chuchería? —dijo Blaine—. Sólo quería saber si estaba Kurt por aquí, tengo que… hablar con él.

Un grito de emoción proveniente de Rachel, Tina y Mercedes llenó la habitación y las tres se miraron entre ellas por un segundo antes de mirar fijamente a Kurt, quien se había puesto colorado hasta las orejas y parecía encontrar muy interesante una mota de polvo de una esquina de la habitación.

—¡Ahora sale, danos 10 minutos! —dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de un salto, agarrando a Kurt por un brazo y arrastrándolo a regañadientes hasta el baño, seguida por Mercedes y Tina—. Britt, cierra esa puerta.

Kurt escuchó un coro de risas y la puerta de la habitación cerrarse mientras era arrastrado por una emocionada Rachel, que lo había sentado en el borde de la bañera y había empezado a mirarlo de arriba abajo.

—Vamos, Kurt, puedes colaborar un poco. No podemos hacer nada si tu cabeza está en las nubes. Deja de pensar por un segundo en tu novio y ayúdanos a vestirte —Al escuchar la palabra «novio» Kurt pareció reaccionar y miró a Rachel y a Mercedes alternativamente.

—Blaine no es mi novio…

—Oh, cielo —sonrió Mercedes—, estoy segura de que pronto dejarás de decir eso.

—Vamos, ropa; aunque admito que incluso para los pijamas tu gusto es exquisito, no creo que sea una buena idea ir así vestido a una cita —dijo Tina.

Mercedes dejó la no tan pequeña maleta que Kurt había traído frente a él y la abrió. Kurt se agachó a mirar entre la ropa que había traído, enseñando cada conjunto a las chicas, quienes negaban casi sistemáticamente. Se estaba quedando sin ropa que enseñarles y a ellas nada les parecía lo suficientemente apropiado. Al final y tras mucho escoger, consiguió que las chicas le dieran el visto bueno a una camisa roja, un chaleco de vestir negro y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color. Luego, con un poco de gomina («_Sólo un poco, no queremos que parezca que llevas un casco como cierto chico de Dalton_») le peinaron, discutiendo entre ellas por si le quedaba mejor el pelo levantado un poco, mucho, algo despeinado o perfectamente peinado.

Cuando por fin salió –habiendo tardado bastante más de los diez minutos que Rachel había prometido– vio a Blaine sentado en una de las sillas junto a la ventana, charlando con Finn y Puck (por lo menos lo habían dejado entrar y no lo habían hecho esperar casi la media hora que había tardado en el pasillo).

—Si no hubiésemos estado escuchando todo el escándalo que estabais montando en el baño, habríamos creído que os habíais fugado por la ventana —dijo Santana, cuando los vio salir.

—Pensaba que era la única que sabía que Tina se podía convertir en murciélago —dijo Brittany decepcionada.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya? —dijo Blaine levantándose de la silla y despidiéndose de los chicos con una palmada en la espalda.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra de lo nervioso que se sentía al notar que Blaine lo estaba observando de arriba abajo. «_No te pongas nervioso, Kurt, has hecho esto cientos de veces… Sólo es una salida de amigos, nada más… No tiene nada que ver que te hayas pasado media hora en el baño para prepararte y que vayáis a salir solos_». Cuando el muchacho de Dalton empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Kurt lo siguió, intentando ignorar los silbidos de las chicas y los comentarios.

—¡No te molestes en volver pronto! Te cubriremos ante el Señor Schue.

—¡No hagas nada que yo no haría, Porcelana!

—Santana, tú sabes que te lo estarías tirando antes incluso de salir por esa puerta.

—Exacto.

—¡Oye! Dejad de hablar así de mi hermano… No quiero saber nada de eso.

Poco después de que se cerrara la puerta y cuando aún todos seguían hablando sobre Blaine y Kurt (_Klaine_, como habían decidido que se llamarían) apareció el Señor Schuester con una pila de pizzas.

—¿Dónde está Kurt?

—Tenía cosas que hacer pero dijo que volvería pronto —contestó Rachel con una sonrisilla.

—o—

Kurt no sabía bien donde se encontraban, habían dado tantas vueltas antes de llegar a un pequeño restaurante que no estaba muy seguro de cómo Blaine había encontrado, pero sabía que si llegara a quedarse ahí solo, nunca conseguiría volver al hotel.

—Sé que no te he preguntado, que simplemente llegué a tu habitación y prácticamente te arrastré de allí, pero me encantaría que cenáramos juntos.

—No… No te habría dicho que no aunque hubieras preguntado —contestó Kurt, mirándose los cordones de los zapatos.

—Espero que te guste este sitio, David me dijo que se come bien y nunca está muy masificado, así que tendremos sitio.

Ambos entraron y cuando un sonriente camarero se acercó a ellos, Blaine pidió mesa para dos y este los llevó a una esquina de lugar, al lado de la gran cristalera ahumada, que permitía ver pero no ser visto. Le dieron las gracias al camarero y ambos se sentaron con la carta que les había dado. Kurt se sentó rápidamente y abrió la carta, escondiendo la cara tras ella. A pesar de todo, podía notar que Blaine estaba mucho más interesado en observarle a él que a su carta. Cuando el mismo camarero que les había llevado hasta la mesa les vino a tomar nota y se llevó las cartas, Kurt quedó completamente al descubierto y sin tener dónde esconderse de la intensa mirada de Blaine.

—Kurt… —empezó Blaine tras unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

Kurt tragó saliva, sabía que Blaine quería decir algo, algo importante y no estaba preparado para escucharlo, no. No sabía dónde meterse en esos momentos y suspiró profundamente aliviado cuando el camarero llegó con lo que habían pedido. Dejó los platos frente a ellos y volvió a marcharse, dejando a ambos chicos mirándose fijamente.

—Kurt —volvió a decir Blaine, mucho más seguro esta vez.

—¿Blaine? —respondió Kurt, sabiendo lo absurdo que estaba siendo esa conversación—. ¿Por qué apareciste de repente en la habitación a buscarme? ¿Pasa alg…?

—Kurt —intentó otra vez Blaine, interrumpiendo lo que este estaba diciendo y bajando la vista hacia la mesa durante unos segundos antes de clavar la mirada en el otro chico—, hay un momento en el que dices: «Oh, aquí estás. Llevo toda la vida buscándote» —hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Kurt no sabía si decir algo o no, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, Blaine continuó, moviendo su silla un poco más cerca y posando su mano sobre la del otro—. Verte cantar «_For good»_ antes fue muy especial para mí… Me emocionaste, Kurt, de verdad. El ir a buscarte a tu habitación fue una excusa para poder pasar algo de tiempo contigo y poder hablar…

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía ni siquiera a moverse. Kurt respiraba casi entrecortadamente, mirando a Blaine sin llegar a creerse las implicaciones de sus palabras. No fue hasta que Blaine se levantó un poco de su silla, acercándose más a él que Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que iba a pasar. Notó los labios del otro chico sobre los suyos y la mano sujetando delicadamente su nuca. Blaine lo estaba besando, _su alma gemela_ lo estaba besando; delicadamente, con cariño, diciendo todo aquello que no había conseguido decir con palabras. Kurt subió la mano que hasta ahora había permanecido apoyada sobre el mantel hasta la mejilla de su alma gemela, acariciándola antes de besarlo con más intensidad. Estaba seguro de que medio restaurante los estaba mirando, pero no era algo que le importara en esos momentos; lo único importante eran los labios de Blaine moviéndose suavemente sobre los suyos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, después de lo que para ambos habían parecido horas, se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos, antes de bajar la vista hacia la mesa ligeramente avergonzados y sonrojados, pero sonriendo. Blaine se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando la risa nerviosa le venció.

—Deberíamos… Deberíamos comer.

—Creía que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo —se atrevió a decir Kurt, para asombro de Blaine, mientras se volvía a acercar a Blaine y, tomándolo por ambas mejillas, lo besaba de nuevo.

* * *

_**Leyenda de tipografía**__:_

_Kurt y Rachel – __**Cursiva y negrita**_

_Rachel – Cursiva_

_Kurt - _**Negrita**

* * *

**__****Nota de la autora:**_Lo siento, Finn, te has quedado sin tu dueto con Rachel en estos nacionales. Pero oye, al menos habéis quedado mucho mejor. _

_Admito que adoro la versión de Kurt y Rachel de For good, así que aprovechando que la letra era bastante apropiada, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlos cantarla aquí._

_Creo que he reescrito este capítulo y la última escena medio millón de veces, pero nunca quedaba conforme con ella, siempre notaba que le faltaba algo. Y como no iba a dejar esto abandonado meses, aquí dejo la versión que más me gustó._

_¡Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews!_


End file.
